When will the nightmare end?
by Krazykriss
Summary: Jayden's life turns gray when his aunt hurts him. His uncle is hiding a secret that determines Jayden's future. Will little Jay's life get better or will things continue to get worse by the minute? The longest oneshot I ever wrote and the prequeal to 'Nightmare fever. Might wanna read the story before this one. Still, if you want sequel to nightmare fever, let me know! :)


**When will the nightmare end?**

James' POV

Jayden, my little fireball of energy. He's so actve and happy, he's the only thing I have to remind me of his mother. He was chasing squirles in the back yard. Elizibeth and I were watching him and Emmy and laughing. She was playing with Ji's dog. Sam and Kyle came out. Mike ran to Jayden.

"What some ice cream?"

"Yay!", Jay and Em shouted as they ran inside with Mike.

"Ji's giving the kids ice cream.", Kyle said.

"Where's little K?", I asked.

"Asleep. Thank God."

"Is he still having nightmares? At least _Jayden_ isn't having them...", Liz said, nudging.

"Liz!", Kyle laughed.

"Don't even go there.", Sam warned. "You know James would go crazy."

"He goes crazy when Jayden gets sick."

"I can't help it, guys."

"You're too over protective.", Liz said.

"It's better than not caring at all."

"But you couldn't just not care."

"Neither could you guys."

"At least when our kids are sick, we could be keep calm.", Sam said.

"And be normal.", Kyle backed him up.

"I hate you guys.", I said.

"Love you too, bro."

* * *

Normal POV

Jayden was dropped of at his uncle Freddy's. Freddy and Jayden don't exactly have the cool type of Uncle-Neweh, relationship they should, but they don't. He liked to play with Katherine, his cousin.

They're like 2 peas in a pod. They were playing _Hopstotch_. Freddy left to go to the school. He was literally there 24/7." He passed him and pushed him.

"Daddy!", Katherine screamed. Freddy ignored her and continued walking. Katherine pushed him. Loretta came out and helped him up. As soon as Freddy was gone, Normal Loretta came back. She grabbed Jayden and took him inside and did some things to him. Maggie started crying and screaming.

* * *

Jayden's POV

Aunt Loretta yelled at me to get dressed and not to say a word to anyone about what game we played all day. She said to wait outside for daddy, but before he got here, she showed me a knife...

"If you ever tell anyone what we played, I'll stab your eyes out with this! Understand." I nodded. She threw the knife in the bushes as soon as Daddy pulled up. He smiled as he ran up to us and picked me up. I didn't show emotion or anything.

"Thanks, Loretta."

"No problem. He's a joy to have around."

"He sure is. I don't know what I'd do without him. Where's Freddy?"

"His secret hideout."

"Of course. Well, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, take care, Bye, Jay.". she said, sweetly. I waved. Daddy took me to the car and buckled me in. Loretta went back inside after we drove away.

I stayed completely silent. Daddy even check on me every 5 minutes, just to make sure I was actually breathing. I just looked at him.

"Hi, daddy."

"Hey, son... are you feeling ok?" I rubbe my eyes.

"Just sleepy."

"Ok, just checking." I sighed and things got blurry and dark.

* * *

James' POV

I picked Jay up and took him inside. He was super tired. I took him inside and put him in his bed. I smiled and left him in his room, shutting the door on my way out.

Later, that night, it was dinner time. Jayden just stared at his food as if it had been poisoned. I looked at him, concerned.

"Buddy, aren't you hungry?"

He shook his head no. Something has to be wrong. He usually eats a ton at each meal, more than Mike does, and Mike eats a lot.

"Is everything ok?", Elizibeth asked. He quickly nodded... **TOO QUICK!** I sighed.

"Ok, son, if you're not gonna eat, then go get ready for bed." He silently got up and went to his room. I dumped his food and put hs is plate in the garbage. I turned to everyone.

"So, I'm not crazy right?"

"No, he is acting unnormal.", Sam said. "I mean, Emily ate more than he did and she took 3 bites."

"Thank you!"

"I don't understand it, though.", Kyle said. "He knows he can tell us anything."

"I'm sure he'll come clean sooner or later... Can you stay calm long enough, James?", Ji asked.

"Not if it takes him more than 3 days."

"I'm sure he'll break down before then.", Maria said.

"I hope so.", I said.

* * *

Normal POV

Emily went into Jayden's room and heard him crying his eyes out under the bed. She went under there and gently touched him. He looked up and wiped his tears.  
"Emily! When did you get here?"

"1. I've been here all day, because I live here too. 2. Why are you crying?"

"Nothing."

"So you're just crying just to cry?", Emil asked as she sent a look, to let him know she knows he's lying.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Come on, don't lie."

"No one's lying."

"Uh-huh, sure."

"Honest."

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I don't have anything to tell."

"Ok... If you're sure."

"I am."

Emily gave up and left his room. HE sighed in relief. "I can't keep this up. I guess I should ask Mike to dig my grave.", he said to himself.

Emily went to the kitchen and sat on Elizibeth's lap. She sighed, depressed. "What's wrong, Emmy?"

"Jay won't talk. I tried to talk to him and he just kept saying it's nothing, but he's lying, because he was crying under his bed."

"Thanks for the update, Em, but did you really have to say that in front of Father hen?", Sam asked. Maria smacked his head. "OW!"

"Shut up!"

"What?", Emily asked confused.

"Nothing, honey. Thanks for trying, but, we were gonna talk to him. You didn't have to.", Elizibeth said gently. "You really didn't have too do that." Emily started crying. Elizibeth picked her up and rubbed her back. James sighed.

"Emily, sweetie, you're not in trouble..."

"I was just so worried about Jay."

"It's been 2 days...", James was starting to panick.

"Em, go play with the kids.", Elizibeth told Emily, sweetly. Emily knew why and ran out of the kitchen.

"James...", Kyle started.

"It's been 3 1/2 days and he isn't eating, playing or talking."

"He isn't glued to us. How do we know he hasn't been playing?", Ji asked. Just then Mike came with his cup.

"Son, has Jay been playing with you guys?"

"I wish.", he said, sad. "He just keeps to himself in his room."

"Thank you, son. I'll take your cup." Mike handed his dad the cup and yawned. "Tired?" He nodded. Sam picked and put him to bed.

"James, just try to relax."

"He isn't talking. Something's wrong! Something has to be wrong!", James was starting to freak out.

"Not right now, it's too early for that.", Ji said as he took the sedation gun and shot James in his leg with it.

James' eyes widened and then he became relaxed and started to fall, but Sam and Kyle caught him and took him to the Recovery room.

"Elizibeth, can you try to talk to Jayden, like, later or whenever as long as you talk to him today?"

"Of course. I'll take him out for ice cream and talk to him then. Just us and I'll bring some back for the kids."

"Ok, Maria, keep the kids busy when she does."

"Ok."

* * *

Freddy's POV

Thank God! James canceled on bringing that little brat here. I can't stand him. It's bad enough see him at the school where I work. I looked at the blades on my bed and smiled and cocked my head to a picture of Jayden. I laughed evily.

* * *

Ji's POV

I heard a yell. James is awake. He ran into my office, scared out of his mind. "Where is Jayden?!", he screamed.

"James, calm down, he's with Elizibeth at the ice cream parlor."

"Why?"

"She's trying to talk to him."

"About?"

"Why he refuses to eat or play." He sighed.

"Ok. I was just so worried because I couldn't find him."

"I know, James."

* * *

Elizibeth's POV

Jayden just stared at me. I sighed. He slowly ate his ice cream. "I want to talk to you?"

"About?" Ok, so far so good. At least he said something... That's more than he's said all week...

"Why are you so quiet?"

"I'm shy?" He couldn't come up with anything. I got him now.

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Jay, you know you can tell us anything. You've been quiet all week, refusing to eat, play, talk. Is someone hurting you?"

"No.", he said that way too quick.

"Someone is. You said 'No' too quick. Who is it? And why wouldn't you tell us." He looked at me and broke down crying. I picked him up and took him to the car. We didn't get in, we just stood around outside.

"Jay, tell me."

"My-"

"Your...?"

"My aunt Loretta made me get undressed... and she touched me." I gasped.

"_Oh, my God.", _I whispered. I held him as he continued to cry. I put him in the car and took him home.

"Why didn't you tell your father?"

"Because he had a knife and said he'd hurt me if I ever told... I didn't want daddy to worry!", he cried. I sighed.

"It makes perfect sense."

"What?"

"You weren't talking, playing, eating, and stayed in your room." He sighed. We were finally back at home. I threw my ice cream in the garbage and picked Jayden up and took him inside. I grabbed my phone. I called my mom. James saw Jayden had been crying and ran to him. I patted Jay's head.

"Mom! It's Elizibeth. I need you to run a rape on my friend's son." Everyone looked at me as If I was crazy. Jayden cried harder. James held Jayden, tightly with comfort

"Jayden?"

"Yeah he was touched, all Jay said was his aunt made him strip down and she touched. I don't knwo if she raped him r molested him, but either way, it's sick and he's dad is very upset!"

"Ok, honey, bring him to the hospital and I'll run a rape kit."

"Thanks, mom, I'll be there, shortly." I hung up and sighed deeply.

"Who raped Jay?", James asked, with his teeth clenched.

"Loretta. We gotta take him to the hospital so my mom can run a rape kit."

"Come on, son."

"We'll meet you up there." James ran Jayden to the car and sat in the back seat with Jay. I had to drive. When we got there, my mom was by the door with a gurney. James laid Jay down on it. She rushed him into the hospital.

"ELizibeth, I'm gonna go and kill my brother and his wife. Stay with Jay?"

"Yep." James took the car and drove off. I sat in the waiting room.

* * *

James' POV

I walked up t Loretta's porch, angry as pirahanna. I banged on the door. Things were gonna get loud. Hopefully, I don't lose my kids. Freddy came and answered.

"What?!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"MY daughter's getting on my last nerve, Loretta's being retarded and my brother seems to want to bang on my door."

"How is loretta acting retarded?"

"Why would that apply to you?"

"So, you're covering for her too?"

"What?"

"She's been... touching Jayden... and I am not the happiest father in the world!", I shouted. He sighed and closed his eyes. I then knew he had no knowledge of it.  
"Brother, I had no idea. Of course you wouldn't be happy. I'm so sorry. I'll take care of it."

"I'd like to speak to Loretta myself, actually."

"Your son, your call. I'll be at the store." Leaving before things get loud? Smart! He ran to his car with his keys and quickly drove off. I went inside.

"Loretta!", I yelled. I saw a crying Maggie. I knelt down next to her and gently rubbed her back.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Mommy's in the kitchen." I hugged her and got up and went in the kitchen.

"Loretta."

"Hi, James, where'd your brother go? i swear he's getting on my nerves."

"The store. We need to talk."

"Then, of course he left. Everytime we 'talk', we end up fighting."

"This time, it's different."

"So, we're not gonna end up fighting?"

"As a matter of fact, Maggie!" Maggie ran in.

"Yes, sir?" I unlocked the car, so she could get by the press of a button.

"Go sit in the car. Mommy and I have some things about Jayden to discuss or yell about and it's gonna get a tad loud." She ran out to the car. Something's up with her too.

"Why do we nee to talk about Jayden?"

"Like you wouldn't know."

"No, I really don't. What's wrng with him?"

"He's trumatized."

"So, shouldn't you be with him?"

"My friend, Liz is with him at the hospital."

"Ok, you know what? I have stuff to do, so if we can either get this going or talk about him later..."

"You touched my son, you sick monster!"

"What?! Why would I do such a thing?!"

"I don't know, you tell me!"

"I don't know what's going on at home or how many nihlocks you're fighting this week, but apparently, you need to rest!"

"Oh, don't try to make this about me! I have a witness!"

"Oh...", she laughed. I guess she thinks this is funny... "So, you're the word of an 4 year old?"

"He didn't tell me. He told Liz when she broke him down. We knew he was being weird all week."

"He's always been weird, a gift from you."

"There's a difference there, Loretta! He hasn't been eating talking, or playing..."

"So, you just came here, walked in my house, and accused me of that because of weird behavior?"

"That and the fact he told Liz."

"I think he had a nightmare."

"You sick slut! Stay away from my son. If I find you were anywhere near him, you won't even know what the sun looks like."

"Is that a threat? I hate the sun anyway."

"Stay away from him!", I roared as I shoved her and walked away. I got in the car. "Maggie, would you like to see Jay? he's really scared."

"Yes, pwease." I sighed and smiled at her.

"I guess, I'll text your dad I took you with me.", I said as I drove off.

When we got to the hospital. I went to the front desk. "My son, Jayden Shiba was having a rape kit test."

"Shiba... Yep... Room 229."

"Thank you." I ran to the room, carrying Maggie. I put her down and opened the door. She ran to Jayden's side. I ran next to him. He had an air mask on. "Why does he have an air mask on?"

"He was sweating really bad and got scared to the point where he was hypervenalating. Remind you of someone?", Sam taunted. I shot him a death glare.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact, it's you, if you shut that big mouth."

"Psycho.", he mumbled.

"She raped him.", Liz said.

"Did you talk to that sick monster."

"Yeah, I did. It's actually a funny story, 'cause that's exacly what I called her.

"Is Jay going to be ok, James?"

"Yes, he will. I promise." The nurse came in and took the mask off. Jayden woke up. James held him close and tight.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, buddy, I'm here. Why didn't you tell me she was hurting you?"

"Because I was scared and i felt... babyish."

"Jay, you and Lauren will always be my babies, no matter how old you get, but I do need to know these things. I knw she threatened to hurt you some more, but still tell me. I was worried sick."

"I'm sorry.", he said.

"Don't be. I'm jsut glad your ok."

"Actually he had a bruise on the back of his head." It got quiet. I touched the back on Jay's head. He winced and was ready to start crying.", the nurse informed.

"Shh... I'm sorry. It's gonna ok." I sighed.

"I assume you want to press charges."

"Either that or Loretta' gonna find out how much love really hurts.", I growled.

"Ok, Mr. Shiba.", The nurse said and left the room.

"Hi, Jayden.", Maggie, said, trying to smile. I knew It was hard to smile for her now. I pulled my phone out and texted freddy.

"Hey, Maggie." Jayden smiled at her. I smiled, Well, kinda. "Are you feeling ok?"

"My head hurts, but yeah, I guess.", He said, sounding unsure.

* * *

Elizibeth's POV

When Jayden and Maggie fell asleep, We just have to get rid of Sam. I swear, I feel sorry for him, when Mike gets older. I heard knock and a police officer came in. "James Shiba?"

"Yes?"

"We need to take you and Jayden in for questioning."

"What?"

"What's to talk about?!", Kyle asked. "She raped Poor little Jayden, Liz's mom ran a rpe kit, it came back positive, she raped. She's sick.", Kyle wasn't in the happiest mood.

"Yes, but James did shove Loretta."

"She was raping my son. If that was your son, wouldn't you be upset?!"

"I'm sorry, but I was sent to come and get you, not talk over tea!" James sighed and growled.

"Jayden, buddy wake up." James, said, as he gently shook him. Jay slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey, daddy."

"Son, we need to leave."

"Where are we going?"

"On a trip for a little bit, then we're coming back." Jayden sat up. James picked him up. He laid his head on his shoulder. He, and Jay went with the officer.

* * *

Normal POV

Jayden was taken into a room to talk about what happened. I was behind the glass. He was sitting in a chair with a red room with a blonde man.

"Jayden, tell me, what she did."

"She made me get undressed. If I didn't, she'd grab a knife. So, I had to. She touched me everywhere. She took her clothes off, too...", he stopped with tears in his eyes.

"Does your father ever hit you?"

"No! Never. He's the kindest father ever! Even when I'm iritating, he's nice to me."

"What makes you think you're iritating?" Jayden shrugged.

"Sometimes, I feel like I iriatate everyone around me.", Jayden said, sadly.

"Well, based on what your father has told me, you always make sunshine in your home."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"So, why haven't you told your father?"

"Because my aunt Loretta threatened to hurt me again if I ever told and she had a knife. I was scared-" Jayden was cut off by a officer.

"Officer, may I speak to you?"

"Of course." He patted Jayden's head and went to talk to the other officer.

"His cousin Maggie heard her mother threaten him. She's been arrested, along with her husband."

"Why has her husband been arrested?"

"He's been killing off kids; At least 20 from the preschool. We found a to do list and it tells he was planning to kill Jayden and then making it seem like an accident. I don't think Jayden's father's gonna take it very well."

"Think? I know he won't!"

"James just shoved Loretta. He never hit before until he confronted her and she denied everything. James isn't going to serve time and if we take him, Jayden will grow up without a father, which, means, he'll be trouble."

"True." He went back into the room with Jayden. "Don't worry, she'll never hurt you again."

"She in trouble?"

"Yes, she hurt you and everyone who hurts one another gets in trouble and a lot of people care."

"Really?" He smiled and nodded. "Can I see my daddy now?"

"Of course you can." He led him outside the room, where James was. James picked him up and smied.

"James, you're innocent and you can take him home. Jayden looks tired."

"Thank you."

* * *

Ji's POV

"Thank God, Loretta's gone."

"Wait, why was Freddy arrested?", I asked. James shrugged. His iphone went off, on the table where Jayden was drawling.

"Daddy! PLease! Pwetty pwease.", Jay asked, using his all powerful adorable puppy dog face. James couldn't say no to Jay now. Especially after what Loretta did to him.

"Yes, Jay Jay."

"Yay!" Jay answered. "Hello?"

* * *

Normal POV

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jayden. Is your father there?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"THe judge for you and Loretta. Just need to talk your father."

"Oh, Ok." He looked at his dad and held up the phone.

"For me?"

"Yep." James took the phone and went to his room.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm the judge for Jayden's rapist. THe officers told me her husband, your brother been arrested."

"Why?"

"Because he was no better than Loretta. Officers searched the house. In the basement, there were pictures of children who have been murdered. Jayden's picture was there."

"Pictures don't really mean much..."

"But there were bodies. Just happy Jayden isn't dead." James' heart was crushed. "Also, we know he has a daughter..."

"Yes, Maggie Krueger, she's with me and Jayden, but asleep."

"Are you going to wake custody of her?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**~2 days later...~**

Normal POV

The residents in the Shiba house have been hearing rumors about Loretta, but knew she wasn't coming back. They knew Freddy had escaaped... but couldn't deal with him right now. They're busy at the moment...

**BOOM!**

"You pathetic rangers!" James finished the symbol and threw it towards Xandred. Jayden saw and heard the whole things. After Xandred had been trapped in the netherworld, not knowing, Jayden screamed and ran to his room, crying. JI ran after him and tried to calm him down. Jayden had cried himself to sleep.

When James and his team came home, they found Ji in Jayden's room.

"He cried himself to sleep."

"Why was he crying?"

"What were you guys doing?"

"Defeating Xandred.", James answered.

"Yeah and something else. Don't make me say it. It involves Krueger...", Ji smirked. Everyone's eyes widened.

"We took the kids out for ice cream!", Sam defended it, but just busted them.

"I know you guys killed him."

"W-why would you think something like that?", Maria asked.

"Yeah, Gosh! Ridiculas!", Kyle laughed. Ji eyes them and turned on Jayden's radio.

_"The fire at building known as the boiler room is going out of control. Officals are suspecting his crazy wife, Loretta did it, but no one has a clue to where she is._"

"I know you guys did it and I understand why." Everyone sighed. Jayden started turning.

"We'll give you some privacy." Ji said as he got up and made the other rangers leave as well. Jayden rubbed his eyes and rolled over, facing his father. James rubbed Jayden's back.

"Daddy!", he cried, hugging him.

"It's ok, buddy. I'm here."

"What happened?"

"I got in a fight, but it'll be ok."

* * *

~The next day~

Jayden was on the roller coaster with Sam. luckily, Sam knew the guy who worked at the amusement park and everything fell into place. Jayden was having so fun, he didn't even notice, someone ese was there too...

She pulled the trigger and shot James in his chest. He fell. A man witnessed the whole think from behind a pott-a-potty. She ran away, throwing the gun by James, to make it seem like he killed himself. The called the police. In less than 5 minutes, the police and an ambulance were there.

James was immediatly taken to the hospial. The team and Jayden followed. They were to wait in the waiting room. In the room with James, his heart was slowing down. The doctors fears of his heart stopping forever... and they're fear happened, moments later... He was dead.

In China, somehow, Loretta was arrested and thrown into Prison for the rest of her life.

* * *

Ji's POV

We're all so depressed. Jayden's in the corner, with Lauren, crying his eyes out. I can't believe Loretta! She hated Jayden so much, she hated Jayden so much, she raped him, and killed James. God, I hope she suffers! Jayden seems so lost now. I'm even lost, like Jayden and the team. I'm gonna help Jayden get over this, even If I die doing it...

Jayden finally spoke again.

"When will the nightmare end?", he asked, with tears in his eyes.


End file.
